


A New Cycle

by PrincessofProse



Series: The Witches Of Hermitville [1]
Category: Hermitcraft RPF
Genre: Also I call Evil X Xavier, Also this is a New Years Story, Alternate Universe - Chilling Adventures of Sabrina, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Because that's the most beautiful perfume to ever exist, Besides Hels and Evil X, Blood Drinking, DON'T SHIP REAL PEOPLE, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Doc gets all the goatness, Everyone is evil, Explicit Topics, He also smells like 'La Nuit Trésor' by 'Lancôme', I just took over the worldbuilding, I'm sorry Jev you're only a familiar, Like the consumption of humans, Male witches are NOT warlocks, Multi, No Beta we die like the people in the poem, Putting that there just in case, Succubus!Tango, That song being 'A Gorey Demise' by 'Creature Feature', There's a poem in there, There's also a mention of alcohol, There's many bad things in here, They're bad at being bad, They're still witches!, You don't need to have watched it, but I might still be missing something, but I'm late, i procrastinated, kinda inspired by a song, minecraft personas ONLY, those are a lot of tags
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:54:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28484202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincessofProse/pseuds/PrincessofProse
Summary: The Witch Coven of Hermitville has gathered to celebrate the beginning of a new cycle under the rule of the Dark Lord
Relationships: Charles | Grian & Steffen Mossner | Docm77, Cubfan135/GoodTimesWithScar (Video Blogging RPF), Cubfan135/GoodTimesWithScar (Video Blogging RPF)/BDoubleO100, impulseSV & Tango Tek & Zedaph (Video Blogging RPF)
Series: The Witches Of Hermitville [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2086695
Comments: 11
Kudos: 20





	A New Cycle

**Author's Note:**

> Greetings!
> 
> Please excuse I'm late with this story. Before I let you start with it, here are a few important things:
> 
> Witch is a term for both male and female. A Warlock, as the show refers to a male witch, is an oath-breaker who used dark magic. Usual Covens follow what they call the 'Path of Light'. The female version is a Wicked Witch. However, everyone here is dark and evil, so witch it is for both!  
> Also, some of them have fancy background stories I will elaborate on in the future. And not all are Witches.
> 
> Regarding Incubus and Succubus:  
> Incubus comes from the latin 'incubare' - to lay on top of something, while Succubus comes from 'succubare' - to lay under something. So, Incubus and Succubus are Top and Bottom, not Man and Woman. Blame Medieval Christianity for this.  
> And for me, Tango is a Switch, but I'll label him as a Power Bottom here. 
> 
> Enjoy the Story and watch out, there are quite a few heavy topics in here

Two heavy wooden doors opened on their own, allowing entrance to a tall, veiled man in his most formal attire. His steps were slow and self-assured, the proud smile on his face obvious as he greeted each and every one of the assembled beings in the ranks with a nod.

And they all greeted him back in their own ways, be it with a smile, a wave or a nod of their own.

Some were reserved, some excited and some anxious ; And yet, he knew for a fact they all had been looking forward to this day.

He reached the podium at the front of the massive stone hall and turned to his people. The moment he braced his hands on the podium, a majority of them stood up.

"We have gathered here tonight to depart from the ending cycle and welcome a new one with open arms and strength given to us by the Dark Lord!" The crowd answered with "Hail Satan!", then sat down again

"As every year on this day, we have gathered here to honour our ancestors; Those who sacrificed their lives for the wellbeings of our coven. Without the pain and suffering they endured, none of us would be standing here this very moment"

The crowd erupted in civilized cheering, accompanied by elegant clapping.

"And what better way to accomplish that", he continued, "than to read out the obituaries. Like always, we will start with A and we will end with Z. Music, please"

For a brief moment, his gaze locked onto the blue blob of slime amidst an entire ensemble's instruments - and they started playing their eerie, ghostly tune.

The High Priest took his cue and started reciting the poem he had gotten to know so well over the many years of his life:

A is for Acy who froze to death,  
a foggy cloud their last breath

B is for rudely immature Beth,  
by a cactus pricked to death

C is for Calab, the almighty pharaoh,  
who in his sleep was shot by an arrow

D is for Debbie who was struck by lightning,  
she claimed it wasn't even frightening

E is for Ed who jumped in the sava,  
turns out he tried to swim in lava

F is for Fabio who joined a gang  
before long, he went up with a bang

G is for Gerhard, with disregard,  
failed and hit the ground too hard

H is for Haiko, starved to death  
he shouldn't have prioritised meth

I is for Iali, knocked off a ladder  
not one witch could have been sadder

J is for Joe, pummeled by a golem  
couldn't be saved by even a totem 

K is for Kail, killed by magic,  
none had seen a death more tragic

L is for Lima, slain by a hunter,  
the weapon of choice should have been blunter

M is for Mandy, suffocated in a wall  
her demise wasn't noticed until nightfall

N is for Nancy who ran too quick  
the floor was frozen, she got poked by a stick

O is for Odi, the poor dutch,  
he got trapped and squished too much

P is for Paige who got impaled,  
shouldn't have been the first who failed

Q is for Qamar who had the wrong timing,  
she missed a step and fell while climbing

R is for fragile Rick, curled  
into himself as he fell out of the world

S is for Sue, opener of portals  
didn't want to live in the same world as mortals

T is for Tal who withered away  
trying to keep the monsters at bay

U is for Ucia, whose life was a build-up  
to the moment that she could blow up

V is for Viko, who, very odd,  
was doomed to fall by the false God

W is for Wanda who went up in flames  
while playing her stupid, childish games

X is for Xane, soon to be crowned  
the night before, to death they drowned

Y is for Yasu - to save the liturgy,  
he had to experience kinetic energy

Z is for Zadi, squashed by an anvil  
while trying to save our Lord's candle

~~

There was no coven of witches more privileged than that of Hermitville. And there was only one reason for that: They welcomed each and every creature with open arms, be it a werewolf, a fallen angel or a couple of immortals.

And as consequence, their Masquerade was not only the most diverse, but also graced by the presence of one of the Dark Lord's illegitimate children. He stood proud and tall in the middle of the crowd - not one soul there dared to approach the dark green creature. Not because of the powerful goat hindlegs or the very sharp and long horns on his head. And certainly not because he was the most intimidating being in the room.

No, the reason no one came closer was because not one of them considered themselves worthy to even breathe the same air as such a prestigious demon.

Well, all but one.

"Grian!" The tall, mustached Witch pulled at the fallen angel's sleeve, trying to keep him back. He was failing big time.

"Mumbo, how many more times do you want me to tell you? Doc and I know each other!" and with that, he was gone, heading towards the much taller occupant of hell. On the way there, he winked at Etho and the witch immediately understood his signal.

Within the duration of a spell, the musical instruments came to life and started playing a waltz so deep and sublime, it could only originate in hell.

"Doc! What a pleasure to meet you! Would you grant me this dance?"

"Grian? But of course", the two bowed before each other before effortlessly matching the rhythm of the dance.

"I'm surprised I didn't notice you before. Hell has been incredibly empty without you, you know?"

The smaller one of them chuckled "I can only imagine"

Around them, many more entered the dance, but not all.

At a big buffet table filled with copious amounts of food, two stood and talked about the main dish - the roundest, fattest child they could find, stuffed with herbs and vegetables and cooked at a low, constant heat.

"You've outdone yourself again, Beefers!" the white-haired witch praised him, chewing on an eyeball.

"Well, they don't call me 'The hellish Butcher' for nothing!" the other fake-praised himself.

"No one calls you that" Etho elbowed him, picking up a little radisch from the side and walking away with a light chuckle and a headshake.

At the table with the drinks, a necromancer and your local sleep paralysis demon stood to gossip - and spike the punch with the blood of a virgin.

"I still don't understand why Sizuma hasn't ex-communicated either his brother nor Hels! Seriously, they commited deathly crimes against the Dark Lord!"

"I'm sure X has his reasons. And who are we to judge? Maybe Xavier and Hels finally realised the path of Night is superior."

The demon scoffed. "Sure, as if!"

"My father is a very greedy God." a deep voice from behind them said and the two turned around. Sure enough, there were Doc and Grian, drenched in sweat and holding hands. The two immediately started avoiding the mighty Demon's gaze, blushing from the guilt of having been caught red handed. "He takes every single sinner's love, no matter the sins they committed. As long as he receives love and attention, he is content. Besides," he reached out for two glasses of champagne, "isn't the Path of Night all about the freedom of choice?"

And with a threatening smile, the two went off again.

But the two didn't even have one tick to let out the breath they've been holding in before the very well-known smell of black roses, vanilla and orchids approached.

"Impyyy! Zed and me wanted to go hoomee". The necromancer had no room to resist as his succubus partner dragged him off.

Bdubs stared after them with a crooked smile. His business partner had always been dragged from place to place by his lovers like a parent by their children.

Just then, a hand tapped on his shoulder, bringing him back from his thoughts. Right behind him, two men in the most elegant light blue suits smiled down at him with what he could only call a murderous maniac's smile. And that was exactly what they were.

Scar and Cub were both so incredibly old, having long ago sold their soul for eternal youth. And if they got to kill a handful of mortals on the way, then the Dark Lord was pleased. 

He answered them with a blood-chilling smile of his own.

"We were wondering whether you were planning on working tonight?" the taller one of them asked, his grin revealing his intentions.

The demon faked thinking about it, although he had much earlier decided he'll give the mortals some peace. For tonight, they could have a peaceful sleep.

"Well then, we're free to whisk you away and into our bed for the night?"

With a devious smirk plastered all over his face, Bdubs joined the two out of the room. And everyone that they passed on the way out was just as ready as them to indulge themselves in the earthly pleasures this first night of the cycle would bring.

**Author's Note:**

> Wow, did you seriously read this story?  
> If yes, please tell me what you thought of it! I plan on making this a series and I'd like to know the general opinon of my readership. 
> 
> Also, a handful of characters aren't normal witches, like Grian, Scar, Cub and a few more. I will elaborate in the future in other fics, but if you want to know now about a certain character, feel free to ask!
> 
> Thank you for granting this fic your time! It is very much apprreciated!
> 
> I wish you all a healthy and lucky new year 2021! (๑♡3♡๑)


End file.
